write_epic_battles_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Luigi the Thunder Master vs Skyblazero
2 users of the wiki who are admins fight until the death! But who will win? Intro WRITE ANY BATTLE YOU WANT MAKE! JUST CAN BE A VICTOR! THIS IS... WRITE EPIC BATTLES! Pre-Fight Skyblazero was jumping into Pipes until Luigi shoots a Thunder at Sky that electrocutes him. Skyblazero end pulling out a Hammer as he looks angrily Luigi and they prepared to fight. Fight Luigi was shooting alot of thunders at Skyblazero who was jumping into Pipes to dodge until he jumped of a Pipe and use his Hammer to smack Luigi's head sending Luigi at a wall. Skyblazero runs at Luigi trying to smack him who was dodging and shooting Thunders, Lighting and Lasers at Skyblazero who was jumping dodging all the Lasers and decide just Blasts at Luigi with The Power who was dodging the Blasts until Skyblazero teleports and was smacking Luigi with his Hammer into a wall. Skyblazero pull out his Scissor Sword and tried to cut Luigi who decide protect with his Reality Warping and changed Skyblazero's Scissor Sword into a Paper. Skyblazero was confused as Luigi punched Skyblazero's face and kicked him into a wall. Skyblazero pull out 2 guns shooting at Luigi who dodges the bullets so Sky decide pull out a Fire Flower and shoot fire at Luigi who collides with Lighting. Skyblazero turns him into Metal and slammed Luigi into the ground many times and punches him in the face but he returns to normal getting punched by Luigi into the face. Sky use his Final Smash writing of his Notebook a Portal Appears teleporting Luigi in a dimention of Samurais who slashed him and kicks him flying as Sky shoots a laser with The Power that explodes sending Luigi flying out of the dimention as Sky writes then back to fight stage. Sky then try to Time Travel as Luigi change it with his Reality Warping making he backs to him and get punched in the face. Sky then throws a Grenade that sends Luigi flying until a wall and shoot rocks of his Slingshot that Luigi easily dodges. Skyblazero shoot Lasers of his Laser Gun at Luigi who was dodging and shoots Thunder to collides with it. Skyblazero then decide use his Notebook to be Invisible and hit Luigi alot of times and write he becomes to normal and end being Super Sky making his form unlimited. Skyblazero punches Crash so hard he flies until the space landing into Jupiter and shoots an Eye Beam at Luigi who dodges it but the Eye Beam end destroying Jupiter sending Luigi flying as Skyblazero shoots a Energy Blast that end sending Luigi flying until the sun. Luigi was hurted and gravily damaged but gets up and Skyblazero pull out The Power. Skyblazero: Time to end this! Skyblazero shoots a Blast of The Power but Luigi deleted the Blast. Skyblazero: What? Luigi then tried to delete The Power but it don't was deleted. Luigi: What? Luigi tried to delete Skyblazero but he use The Power and deletes Luigi but Skyblazero also end being deleted out of existence as The Power was into the sun. K.O! Crash was in Marth and look the fight and he look The Power and revive both Sky and Luigi. Crash then restore the universe. Luigi: I'm sorry, friends? Skyblazero: Friends! Both take their hands. Results THIS WINNER OF THIS FIGHT IS... A TIE!!! Final Point It seems Skyblazero and Luigi got end being out of the existence! Advantages and Disadvantages Luigi the Thunder Master - Faster =Reality Warper -Durable -Arsenal Skyblazero +Slower +Durable =Reality Warping Category:Skyblazero Category:User Fight Category:Completed battles